


Malibu Mornings

by PipGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGraham/pseuds/PipGraham
Summary: Tony takes Steve to see the newly rebuilt Malibu Mansion. After weeks apart, the two of them get to share a wonderful morning and make some life plans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Malibu Mornings

The mansion on Malibu Point had been under reconstruction since before they had started dating.

Steve had heard Tony reminisce about how beautiful and peaceful the place was, how much he missed the beach and the sunshine, the quiet and the sea breeze countless times.

Much like Steve, Tony was a city boy at heart, but with a life like his, Steve wasn’t surprised Tony missed his oasis of calm.

Life had been hectic lately, full of business travels for Tony and days spent in Washington to help out with SHIELD business for Steve. They had barely seen each other, and sometimes not even been able to speak on the phone thanks to being in such different time zones that their schedules completely overlapped.

Tony was also going quiet on the calls they did have, and while Steve didn’t understand what was going through his head, he knew the distance was making him uncertain. Steve had always been supportive of Tony’s obligations and he’d never been jealous or felt neglected when Tony wasn’t there. Sure, he missed him, always, but this was Tony’s life, and it was also Steve’s life. They were grown men with obligations, there was nothing to be done.

He had a feeling though that this hadn’t been Tony’s experience in previous relationships. Tony sent him gift and cards and notes almost obsessively, and Steve could read a frantic need to please in them that made his heart ache. He could practically see Tony’s inner thoughts spiraling in every text, and Steve’s responses weren’t making a dent in the self-doubt.

It was why, when Tony asked to pick Steve up in DC on his route back from London, Steve had agreed immediately. It was why, when Tony had asked Steve to tell SHIELD he was taking a week off, he hadn’t even questioned it. He’d said yes, wholehearted, and agreeable. Whatever Tony had planned, Steve understood that he needed it. He got in the car Tony sent, he carried his bag onto the airfield and onto the private plane Tony was waiting on.

Dropping his bag in the nearest seat, he rushed to hold Tony, hugging him as tightly as he could.

The rest of the night was a blur.

Steve woke up peacefully with that tingling sensation in the front of his brain that he always got when he spent hours and hours talking to Tony. They’d had a lot to talk about, but more importantly, they’d had a lot of catching up to do. The night was a haze of skin and sex and feeling so good that his brain was still marinating in happiness.

The morning sun was shining onto the bed now, soaking Tony’s skin in warm sunlight. They’d left the glass doors that led onto the terrace wide open last night. Steve could feel the warm breeze coming in, shifting the thin white curtains out of the way beautifully and giving him a perfect view of the endless ocean beyond the terrace.

No wonder Tony had dreamt of this place.

The mansion, so Tony had told him last night, had been finished this week.

Steve had seen nice places now, thanks to Tony’s generosity, but this place was beyond anything he’d ever dreamt of. It was beautiful, modern in a way that somehow put him at ease. It flowed with its surroundings, like this building could ever only exist near the ocean. It was built so Steve felt the calming water was near and he could hear it everywhere, like he was living in it, far away from any civilization.

It was just him and Tony here, and he couldn’t have been happier.

Taking his eyes off the ocean waves, he pressed his lips and nose into the sun warmed skin of Tony’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of his skin, his arm wrapping around Tony’s middle ever so gently. He didn’t want to wake Tony, not really. The man had been exhausted even before he’d picked Steve up, and he’d been utterly drained but finally looking happy by the time Steve had washed his body down gently in the shower after hours of plane sex and talking.

Steve knew Tony very well by now. The first reunion had to be rough, it was what Tony needed. He needed to feel wanted, he needed hands to grab, limbs to cling, clawing nails and hard kisses that reminded him he’d been missed.

It wasn’t hard to deliver, Steve did miss Tony desperately when he couldn’t have him. Just sleeping next to Tony last night showed him how badly he slept without him, how short and restless his nights at SHIELD were. With Tony in his arms, Steve could easily sleep 7 hours like a normal human, peaceful and restful, when alone he woke up after 3 hours, fully functional but wired.

Now that he’d claimed his partner back though, in these peaceful surroundings with a blanket of calm that he’d never really felt before, rough was the last thing on his mind.

Steve’s fingers trailed up Tony’s thigh and over his hip, forehead pillowed gently on Tony’s shoulder so he could watch his hand stroke over the curve of Tony’s waist.

Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck, lovingly nuzzling it, his hand sliding over his front to come and rest over the thick scar tissue on his chest, protectively cradling Tony’s artificial sternum where the skin grafts had come out slightly raised. Tony was so much healthier now, thanks to this operation and Steve was so grateful he was feeling well overall now. The last year with the reactor had been rough, and physiotherapy was an ongoing effort, but Tony was doing so well. Steve couldn’t be prouder or happier.

He pressed himself against the length of Tony’s back, one thigh sliding between Tony’s legs when he could feel Tony stir ever so slightly. Steve kissed his shoulder, nuzzling and kissing to his heart’s content.

“Good morning to me.” Tony mumbled sleepily and Steve looked up to see him, smiling with his eyes closed, like a happy cat napping in the sunshine.

“I love you.” Steve couldn’t help it. He had to keep telling Tony, it was just so good to have him back and all to himself like this. “You sore?” He asked, shifting his leg forward so his cock slid between Tony’s thighs, right under Tony’s balls.

Tony nodded, looking up at Steve through sleepy half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, but we can go again.” He assured Steve, who shook his head in response, soft and reassuring.

“No, I just wanna make you feel good.” He told Tony, sliding his exploring hand down Tony’s front to find Tony’s cock erect and interested.

Steve stroked his palm over the tip, slick precum easing his way as he wrapped his hand around the top of Tony’s length, stroking it gently, his own hips shifting in response, his cock sliding between Tony’s legs.

“That works.” Tony said, amused. He stretched away from Steve and for a second Steve was confused until he heard a pump and realized Tony was getting some lube. Yes, what a great idea.

He let go of Tony’s cock for a second, but to his surprise it wasn’t where Tony’s hand went. Instead, Tony lifted his upper thigh and reached between his legs, stroking Steve’s cock with his lubed hand before lowering his thigh again, creating a perfect warm place between his legs for Steve to thrust in if he wanted, his cock squeezed between Tony’s perfect thighs.

Steve moaned at the thought, clinging to Tony’s waist for a moment as he gave an experimental thrust. “Oh wow.” He sighed happily, kissing Tony’s jaw.

He realized Tony’s hand was moving and he looked down over Tony’s shoulder to watch Tony stroking himself, getting his own cock comfortably lubed.

“Can I?” Steve asked sliding his hand back down Tony’s front.

“Please.” Tony’s voice was so soothing. He sounded so relaxed, still a little sleepy but utterly content. Steve loved him like this.

He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, stroking it and moving his hips to thrust between Tony’s thighs at the same time.

“Oh, that feels nice.” Tony reached back, clutching Steve’s arm to keep him close, his other hand grabbing the pillow under his head tightly.

“More than nice.” Steve gave a shuddering breath, slowly finding a rhythm between his thrusts and his strokes, chest pressed against Tony’s back. He could feel Tony’s every moan, feel him shift his body against Steve’s as they slowly moved together, taking their time to just feel.

Tony’s moans were beautiful and uninhibited here, and Steve realized he felt a million times safer here than he did anywhere else Steve had been with him.

“You’re so beautiful. This place is amazing, it’s so you.” He admitted, a loving smile on his face, even as lust clouded his vision. Steve wanted to burn this image into his memory, Tony’s warm skin against him, the sun shining into their bed, and pleasure flowing between them with only their moans and the soft sound of the waves filling their ears.

Tony’s moans became more frantic, as Steve continued to stroke him, and Steve wrapped his other arm under him and around him to keep him still and close, soaking up the near frantic pants as Tony tried to draw his pleasure out and became overwhelmed by the sensation.

“It’s alright, you can let go, sweetheart. There’s a million more where this comes from.” He assured Tony, trying to coax him into letting go, into trusting Steve to keep him. He loved that Tony tried so savor the special moments, but sometimes he did it so frantically like they might be his last ones. Steve could feel this was one of them.

“I love you. This is perfect, you’re perfect. I’m so happy to be here.” Steve whispered in his ear, feeling Tony’s thighs clench tight as he came into Steve’s hand, a helpless cry rippling through him.

Steve didn’t hold back, the sheer sight of watching Tony come undone by just his hand was enough to drive him to orgasm. He came between Tony’s legs, holding his partner tightly through it, his face pressed against Tony’s skin panting desperately.

He met Tony’s eyes with a happy loving smile on his face when he could breathe again, laughing when Tony did, post coital bliss settling over them.

“Thank you, that was amazing.” Steve rolled Tony onto his back so he could kiss him, sated and calm now.

“You’re amazing.” Tony replied, visibly tired but content.

“Want me to carry you to the shower?” Steve offered, smiling down at Tony.

“How about we go swim instead?” Tony suggested. “The water looks amazing.”

Steve looked out towards the terrace. Tony was right, it looked warm and inviting. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been swimming for pleasure.

“That sounds even better.” Steve agreed, scooping Tony up in his arms, delighted at Tony’s laugh.

He let Tony direct the way down towards the door that led down to the beach, carrying his partner into the water where the ocean washed away the evidence of their morning together.

“I want to retire here.” Tony told him, still in Steve’s arms, but both of them neck deep in the pleasantly warm water.

“Not right now.” Tony added when he saw the look on Steve’s face. “But soon.” He admitted, leaving his sentence trailing off, open ended to invite Steve’s thoughts.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Steve said. “Any chance there’s room for me?” He asked, understanding that this was exactly what Tony was offering.

“There’s always room for you. I want you here, it’s not right without you.” Tony admitted and Steve nodded, kissing him.

“When you’re ready, I’ll come with you.” Steve promised, pulling Tony closer in the water.

This was a dream. He could barely believe he was allowed to live it with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! Kudos and even the shortest of comments absolutely make my day <3


End file.
